


One time in Grenoble

by KateSkate



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Celebrity Crush, Dream Sex, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, written in exactly 2 hours in one go on an exam night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateSkate/pseuds/KateSkate
Summary: She is just an active part of figure skating fan community and a vocal admirer of Guillaume's truly godly figure. It takes her by surprise when she finds out that Guillaume knows much more about her feelings than she would ever expect.





	One time in Grenoble

“Hey Gabby, who’s that girl that keeps filming us at every practice session?”  
“Oh, she’s our huge fan. She runs a figure skating account on Instagram and at some point, we started talking, she’s cute”  
“oh the one in your story yesterday?”  
“aham”  
…  
she had somehow sneaked into the mixed zone but didn’t have any luck entering the conference room. Plus, she was scared the guards would ask for her identification and throw her out anytime. She was about to leave when she heard someone call “hey” from the back, albeit the voice froze the blood in her veins.  
She turned around and yes, her biggest dream and biggest fear was standing right in front of her – it was Guillaume. Out of all the moments she had imagined their first interaction, it was never in a random hallway that she was trying to sneak out of and Guillaume with his huge jacket and sports bag, packed to depart somewhere far, far away from her.  
“Are you lost?”  
“I… um omg Guillaume…. I was about to leave but… can I have an autograph? I love your skating so much!”  
As much trouble it took her to formulate that sentence and as much as she expected Guillaume to either turn back or ask her to leave the private area, Guillaume smiled in a very welcoming way and was more than happy to give an autograph.  
“Do you want coffee, tea, something from the vending machine?”

what kind of an alternative universe was this?!  
“I- um I would love to but-“  
“It’s okay, if you’re with me nobody will kick you out”  


She tried her best to come across as a chill, normal individual while her mind was completely out of place. The hallway was almost deserted so at least it helped that she didn’t have to worry about the guards kicking her out. She went for hot chocolate – the only option that never disappointed.  
[Please, remove the cup] wrote the vending machine. She turned around, took the hot cup and took the first sip.  


“So… mynathanlove…” Guillaume started suddenly, his voice having dropped an octave.  
She was used to being called with the name of her account, that’s how she new everybody at the venule anyway. But within a fraction of a second, the newly prepared hot chocolate felt like ice down her throat.  


Guillaume knew her Instagram username?! He wouldn’t just be following a random Nathan account and he wasn’t following her anyway, which means… which means he was familiar with the part of the account that was related to HIM! Okay, she had tagged him in a couple of acceptable stories, but he never even accepted her request and… hadn’t even seen a single Instagram story! But what if somehow, he had. But that means he had read… and he knew… Oh My God!  


She hated the moment she even sneaked into the mixed zone in the first place but now that she was trapped, there was no way out. She slowly lowered the cup and turned around, the full apology speech ready in her head, wishing this to be over as soon as possible. However, to her surprise she found Guillaume right behind her back, breathing heavily, the animalistic gaze in his predator eyes being unmistakable…  


He slid his hands through her hair, lowered his face impossibly close to hers and whispered “tonight… I want you to tell me all of those things, face to face”  


Such escalation of the situation, the feeling of his strong grisp at her nape, his warm breath falling on her trembling lips. This took her into an immediate trance, blurring lines between reality and fantasy.  


“It would be my ultimate pleasure *slow inhale* daddy” she replied, biting her lips and submitting to the force of his hands, almost fully assured that she was in some kind of a miracle, so she better takes full advantage of it before it ended.  


Guillaume never doubted his seductive skills, but such rapid positive turn of the situation took even him by surprise. He hadn’t planned to do anything else in this risky environment but right now, having her melt into his hold, head thrown back, eyes closed, completely overtaken by her primal desires, he felt tamed! He still didn’t want to be the one to close the final distance between their lips, he would not lose this battle of desperation.  


He put his other hand on her waist and immediately felt the jolts throughout her whole body. He quickly found his way under her jumper tracing her deep curves through the silky fabric of her T-shirt. Feeling Guillaume’s strong, massive hand roam on her waist and shoulders and backbone from underneath her jumper, while the other hand kept tugging at her hair to keep her in place - this was a whole lot more than her consciousness could handle. Having fantasized about this moment one too many times alone in her room, it felt so much better, so much more intense to absorb the warmth of his hands, the proximity of his body. She could only stand still, take deep breaths accompanied by involuntary moans and just feel. FEEL because it was too overwhelming for her mind to process all these sensations and be able to direct any of her body part movements at the same time.  


Guillaume was getting drunk with the moment as well, he wanted to feel more, to feel the dominance over the fragile body at his mercy. His hand started descending on her backbone with purpose, confidently attacking the waistline of her leggings. Not a single ounce of hesitation or resistance from her side in granting him permission. She was wearing a soft underwear and damn, her skin was even softer, the roundness fitting perfectly into Guillaume’s huge palms. He squeezed her ass and her hair simultaneously and marveled at her falling apart in his hands, still fighting the desire to claim her lips.  


Human nature – we can never draw the finish line when it’s time to stop, we always crave more…  


He continued his journey down her curves, following the strap of the underwear as his guide into the warmness of the sacred area inbetween her thighs. He refused to think twice before he moved the fabric aside and dipped two of his fingers into the wetness. The intensity of emotions pulled her out of the trance and she quickly opened her eyes, followed by a very sharp intake of breath.  


For a second, Guillaume felt that he had gone too far too soon, and he cursed himself for acting like a stupid horny teenager. But the admiration, the burning desire in her eyes quickly turned his nervousness into even more temptation. Guillaume was hit with an acute realization that his fingers were not the only wet part of his body. His long-neglected cock was painfully hard, and it got increasingly difficult to accommodate it into his jeans. He needed to deal with it immediately, and now would be the time to find out how much of her stories actually translated into the reality.  


He quickly withdrew his hands, which really confused her but before she had time to complain, he grabbed her hand and dragged her towards one of the doors in the hallway, opening into a dark, abandoned room with tables and chares cramped on each other – a storage room. He thanked the odds that the short program conference had just taken place so more than half of the room was empty.  


“On your knees, now” said Guillaume desperately, the phrase sounding more like a plea than a demand. She seemed to have caught up with the development of the situation, but since she was more than happy with her submissive role, she obeyed immediately. Her hands climbed up Guillaume’s vast thighs all the way from his knees to a very promising bulge. Even through the trousers he felt so hard, so huge, so alive. The prospects of the promised ”tonight” flashed through her mind which made her whole body shake with anticipation. She didn’t drag the process of opening his belt and pulling down the jeans. Gosh, those thighs could crush any living human being in no time!  


Meanwhile Guillaume seemed to have recovered his dominant abilities, volunteering to accelerate the process by pulling down his underwear and grabbing her hair by the nape again. As much as he didn’t want to, he kept reminding himself that he could not assume too much based on some internet rants and should not hold her accountable for anything. But the happy, mischievous smile forming on her face and the delicacy at which she caressed his balls quickly diffused his thoughts far away.  


She felt like she was born to be ready for this moment. All the lucky coincidences leading up to this moment was hard to wrap her mind around. Yet, here she was, on the knees in front of the man she admired, holding the dick that she thought was meant only for the chosen ones. She wanted him to have no mercy, wanted him to fill her up, to feel all of him, the way he’d like it.  


She gave the underside of the throbbing cock one thorough lick, all the way from his balls to his leaking tip. Not that he restricted himself from any pleasure before, during or after competitions but Guillaume was so addicted and so needy of feeling the warmness of the inside of her mouth. She spat on him and spread it around, jerking him off a little before finally, she re-positioned herself on her knees and closed her swollen lips around his tip. She made a point to keep the eye contact and look as naughty as possible while taking him all in. Guillaume’s dark eyes were staring right back at her, transmitting all of the pleasure back to her, through her eyes into her consciousness.  


It wasn’t easy at all to take him in till his tip was brushing against her throat. Her gag reflex seemed to have disappeared due to overexcitement, but she would be more than happy to let him deepthroat her anyway. Guillaume let her play around some with her puppy eyes and tongue swirling. Then he caressed her cheeks, grabbed her hair from both sides of her head and gave her a final nod of gratefulness and approval, before he positioned her head and started fucking her mouth with purpose. At first, his thrusts were slow and oh so SO deep! He made sure to go down that extra inch every time, that made her throat contract around him so incredibly tight.  


It didn’t take him long before his thrust accelerated and became less regulated. Seeing the tears shine in her acceptive, submissive eyes made him want to caress her and gently kiss those tears away, but at the same time made him want to further abuse and claim that face in almost animalistic manner. As the build-up got more intense, he let himself get caught up in his own emotions.  


“Ahhhh yes, yes!” he moaned out biting his lips as he threw his head back and started thrusting into her in much faster, short movements. Watching Guillaume in such primal state was the best and the worst experience for her. She wanted to claim that exposed neck so bad, to feel the warmth of the lips she’d kissed so many times in her fantasies right before falling asleep. But at the same time, it stroke her heart, knowing that she was the reason for the moans that sounded like music to her ears, feeling the desperation and the pleasure he was feeling, through the strength at which he was tugging at her hair.  


It wasn’t long before she tasted him, and it should come as no surprise that she savoured every bit of the sweet nectar, swallowing all of it. As if it was truly planned out in the stars, Guillaume’s phone started ringing immediately at that moment. He ignored it for a while, standing still, still holding on to her hair for his dear life, coming down from the heights he’d just been at.  


The next thing she knew, Guillaume dropped on his knees, right in front of her and pressed their lips together. He held the back of her head so protectively as his juicy, passionate lips worked with full force. He was quickly granted access into her abused mouth and he could probably still taste the remnants of his pleasure on her tongue.  


“Tonight, I’ll pay you back. Every. Single. Second. I promise” He said, breaking the kiss, before he looked into her watery, overwhelmed eyes one last time as he left the room, tugging his shirt inside his jeans on his way, not to miss the hotel bus.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay now listen!  
> I've had something like this in mind for ages and if you follow me on my primary social media, yOu wOuLd KnOw bEtTer! I wrote this for myself and for some of my partners in crime, more than for the general public, really :) You are welcome to join the feast but I can not promise this time that it will be exactly what you expect.  
> I am fully ready to face criticism, even though this is the most vulnerable I've ever been in front of my audience. I found so much more comfort and confidence with myself and my sexuality with the help of A03 and this community and I felt like it was the time to put myself out of my comfort zone once again.  
> Whatever my reputation might be, this was not an easy decision to make and it will only get harder as we proceed with the next chapters (I can NOT promise timely updates!)
> 
> Thanks for coming around and enjoy!
> 
> PS: Don't blame me for all of these blame the recent sexy picture spam on Guillaume's insta


End file.
